


Silliness and true love: a beardy story

by cloud_orion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: Roxas can be really stubborn, but so can Axel.





	Silliness and true love: a beardy story

**Author's Note:**

> [AkuRoku/Beardlove event](https://creamypudding.tumblr.com/post/183367925491/hello-all-please-join-me-and-a-bunch-of-other).  
> It's a fun event in appreciation of AkuRoku and their relationship ^__^ Check out other fanworks tagged "Akuroku" and "Beardlove" on Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Melynir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melynir) for beta-ing this fic.

Roxas woke up with a sneeze, but the tickling sensation that had woken him up didn't go away completely.  
Grunting, he opened his eyes and saw amused, green ones looking at him. Long, slim fingers were holding a lock of red beard against his face. “Finally, sleeping beauty. Good morning.”  
Roxas grunted again and turned his back to Axel, pulling the pillow onto his head and closing his eyes again.  
“No, no, no. You have to wake up, sleepyhead. Do you remember what day it is today?” Axel asked excitedly, shaking his shoulder.  
The only answer was a muffled grumble. “What?” Axel asked, grabbing the pillow and taking it away.  
Roxas rolled onto his back and gazed at Axel, “I said” he started, stealing Axel’s pillow and placing it under his head “The day when I finally kill you?”  
Axel grinned “Are you that afraid of losing?”  
The question spurn Roxas to sit up, in order to better stare at his boyfriend who was still sprawled and resting on one elbow. “I’ll be never afraid of losing to you, because I’m gonna win. Always will” he added with a smirk.  
“Oh, look at you, so sassy and confident. I like it” Axel purred, wrapping a lock of blond beard around his finger and pulling Roxas toward himself. They exchanged a long, tender kiss. “I’d ask you out, if I wasn’t already taken” whispered Axel on Roxas’ lips once they broke apart. Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes “Yeah, by this same person.”  
“Exactly! Am I not incredibly lucky?”Axel said, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin wide enough to be perfectly visible among his silky beard.  
“We both are” answered Roxas softly, bending onto his silly partner to kiss him again, receiving in return a tender caress on his cheek. Axel sat up slowly, still kissing him, until they both ran out of breath.  
“So” Axel said, gently combing the thick blond beard with his fingers “Today’s the last day we can show off our masterpieces.”  
Roxas moved his gaze from green eyes to red beard, taking it in his hand and letting the strands slip between his fingers. “Yeah. We're going to shave them tomorrow.”  
“But this evening you’re gonna have your revenge” added Axel, trying to keep his voice from showing too much amusement.  
“He refused to serve me alcohol even after looking at my driving license. He told me it was probably fake, but he accepted the same order from Sora without questioning it. I mean, _Sora!_ ”  
“You’re right, it was completely unfair. A professional waiter should have refused both of your orders.” That statement earned him a glare from Roxas.  
“I was 22 at the time, he didn't have the right. I want to see him trying to refuse my order this time.”  
“No one, not even the strictest waiter of any pub, could refuse something to such a distinguished gentleman” Axel said, looking appreciatively at his boyfriend, his slender but strong built, his bright, piercing blue eyes, blond bed hair, and a beard that was impressive on someone who looked so young. “Although… He might have forgotten you, after all this time” he added, even if he couldn’t fathom how could anyone forget Roxas, even after years.  
“I don’t care if he doesn’t remember me, I remember _him_ ” Roxas said with a sinister smirk.  
Axel had to stifle a laugh “I have to be really careful to never end up on your bad side.”  
“You should be” agreed Roxas, glaring at Axel for good measure.  
“I will, trust me. You can be really stubborn. I never imagined you would seriously try to grow out your beard.”  
“You challenged me, Axel” came the matter-of-fact remark.  
“I merely said I couldn’t believe you could grow a decent beard, even in two or three years” Axel said, shaking his head. “Three years, Rox. We are crazy” he laughed softly.  
“You are crazy to have made that bet. I had a mission. And if we both have beards now, it means you’re just as stubborn as I am. And you’re older than me, so you’re even worse.”  
Axel grinned “I can’t lose to my cute, younger boyfriend in a manly challenge, can I?”  
“We’ll see about that. I’m sure I’ll be the winner” stated Roxas, stroking his beard.  
“Only if you bribed our friends, otherwise they are going to recognise the real winner” Axel retorted, observing the length of his beard with ostentatious pride, before adding “And mine is longer.”  
Roxas bended again toward Axel and whispered to his ear “True, but mine is thicker.”  
Axel grinned “Maybe we can have another kind of challenge now, and I can let you win, so you won’t be too sad this evening, when I’ll be proclaimed the winner” Axel proposed suggestively.  
“Keep dreaming. You’ll be the one in need of consolation sex tonight” Roxas said, getting ready to get out of bed. “Wait!” He stopped at Axel’s sudden request, accompanied by a soft but urgent tone and a light touch of his fingers to Roxas’ hand.  
Roxas felt the mood shift as he looked at Axel, who was now sitting up on the bed, but before he could identify how, a playful smile curved his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Today is the only day when I can do this. Well, more like the last day I have the opportunity to do this.”  
“Do… What?” asked Roxas, tilting his head.  
“I… Hid something in my beard and I would like you to find it.”  
Roxas stared at him for a couple of seconds, perplexed “You hid something inside your beard?”  
Axel nodded.  
“And I have to find it?”  
Axel nodded again, an eager look on his face “Something important” he added.  
Roxas raised an eyebrow and approached his weird boyfriend. “Okay, I’ll find this mysterious thing and then you can make me breakfast.”  
“Deal” grinned Axel, strangely excited.  
Roxas shook his head in amusement and positioned himself in front of Axel. He started to inspect the flame-coloured beard with his fingers, gently, combing it carefully.  
“Hm, Rox, your touch is so erotic” moaned Axel in an exaggerated manner.  
Roxas chuckled and tugged at a red lock “Shut up, you pervert. I’m trying to focus here.”  
But as minutes went on, a frown appeared on Roxas face until he eventually stopped, frustrated. “Are you really sure there is something in there? Or have you made it up just to satisfy your questionable fantasies?” he asked suspiciously, looking into amused green eyes.  
Axel took Roxas’ face into his hands and with his thumbs he tenderly stroked his partner's cheeks, which were half covered with blond hair “I swear. There is this tiny, small thing that represents something really important to me. Would you find it for me, Rox?”  
The intense gaze from Axel made Roxas’ heart beat faster. He really couldn’t imagine what Axel could have hidden inside his beard that was so important, but he decided he would find it. “Fine, but in this case I have to try more seriously” he said, pushing Axel back onto the bed and lying on top of him, chests pressed together.  
Axel smiled, wrapping his arms around Roxas’ waist. “Take your time.”  
“I will, you octopus” Roxas replied, enjoying the familiar warm of Axel’s body. He started his search again, this time minutely analysing every lock and then separating it to one side. Just for the fun of it, he made a point of putting each strand in the most annoying, tickling position possible on Axel's face. He wasn’t in a rush, as he enjoyed Axel’s hands wandering on his back and occasionally on his scalp, fingers combing his hair.  
At last, Roxas found something. Or… at least she thought so. He held a particularly thin lock between his fingers as he sat up on Axel's lap.  
Axel sat up too, looking pleased. “Have you found it?”  
“I… don’t know?”  
Axel stretched carefully to the side, taking something from the bedside table and passing it to Roxas.  
“Now cut it.”  
Roxas stared confused to the small scissors, then to Axel and to the lock again, but he did as asked.  
The scissors were placed on the bedside again, then Axel looked into questioning blue eyes.  
“What does it mean, Axel?” Roxas asked, holding between two fingers an incredibly tiny braid, made of two red beard hairs and a blonde one.  
Axel bit his lower lip lightly. When he spoke, his voice was soft and serious.  
“I told you it was important, right?” When Roxas nodded he continued. “It represents you” he said, tracing the blond hair with his fingertip. “And the red ones represent me.” He scratched his head, flustered for a second “I wanted to do it with two of yours and two of mine, but I couldn’t find another blond beard hair in the bed and I couldn’t just cut your beard while you were sleeping, right? But you can think that yours is more precious so that they are even in value, okay?”  
Roxas chuckled, but he felt something fluttering inside his chest, “Got it, same value.”  
Axel smiled again, “Good. And they are braided because… Because we are part of each other’s lives so much, and have been for so many years already. You’ve always made my life better, ever since we were just teens trying to decide if it was cool or not to call each other “best friend”, because we were a few years apart. Or even before that, when we weren't thinking about any definition at all. No matter how often we fight because of our stubbornness, I’ll always prefer a day with you angry at me, or with me angry at you, than a day without you at all. You make my every day better, and I’m sure you will always do it.”  
During Axel’s whole speech Roxas had felt a lump grow in his throat, so he had to clear his voice before speaking “I feel the same. You’re the same to me, you always have been” he said, squeezing Axel’s hand.  
“I’m happy to know that, Rox, because I would like to ask you if you want…” Axel paused, looking for any shadow of hesitation in Roxas’ face. “If you want to braid your life with mine. Permanently.”  
The radiant, wide smile that lit up Roxas's face and eyes, Axel would never forget, just as he would never forget the hungry kiss that followed immediately after. Roxas wrapped him in a hug before speaking again. “Why did you look so worried for a second? You almost made me worried as well. You’re such an idiot” Roxas said, in such an affectionate tone that it almost brought tears to Axel’s eyes. “And how do you feel marrying an idiot, Rox?” he asked softly, eager to hear the obvious reply.  
“Incredibly happy, because apparently I am an idiot too” he said before kissing Axel again, but he stopped after a few seconds as he bursted out laughing “I can’t believe it! I… I can’t believe you proposed to me using ours _beards_.”  
Axel had to physically support Roxas, who was shaking with laughter, until he became so affected by the absurdity of the situation that he also started to laugh aloud. They crashed onto the bed together, laughing more and more.  
Finally they stopped, taking some time to catch their breath and to dry tears from each other’s eyes.  
“I swear that the idea seemed more romantic when I first thought of it” Axel said, taking the small braid from Roxas’ hand and wrapping it around the ring finger of his now-fiancé. “But I’m relieved that it worked out anyway.”  
Roxas stared at his finger before bringing it to his lips. “You shouldn’t have had any doubt. Give me the scissors” he asked then with a low, soft voice. Once he had them in hand, he cut two hairs from his own beard and a single one from Axel’s. Roxas braided the hairs with care and then wrapped the lock around Axel’s ring finger.  
“Don’t you ever dare doubt us” he said, looking intensely into green eyes.  
-I won’t- promised Axel, kissing the same spot on his finger that Roxas had on his own.  
They were silent for several minutes, perfectly satisfied to look at each other and to share their happiness through chaste touches.  
“Axel?”  
When Axel hummed in acknowledgment, Roxas continued “Do you really think we need to shave our beards tomorrow?”  
“Do you want we keep them?”  
“I’m not sure. Do you?”  
Axel pondered the question for a while before giving his answer “At first it was weird. We both looked weird, and… Everything else. Kissing felt different and then, when the beards started to become longer, we couldn’t spend a day without having them in our mouth whenever we made love. And I miss touching your cheeks, your skin under the beard” he said, gently stroking Roxas’ face “But at the same time, I think I would miss the beards now. I honestly can’t decide.”  
“Yeah, I’m the same” agreed Roxas combing the red locks, making sure to brush Axel’s neck with his fingertips in the process.  
“We can postpone the decision” proposed Axel.  
Roxas smiled “We can do that. But we’ll need to have them shaved for the wedding.”  
A glint shimmered inside green eyes “Or we might just decide to be the most beardy, dazzling grooms ever.”  
Roxas’ lips parted in an amused smirk “Well… I guess that is a possibility too.” His answer earned him a series of long, soft and moist kisses from Axel.

That evening Axel and Roxas went to the pub, hands intertwined. They were ready to take revenge for the past and then face the judgement of their friends on their challenge. But most of all they were joyfully aware of the tiny, flaming and golden locks wrapped around their respective ring fingers.


End file.
